


Best Fathers, Best Days.

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your same-gender OTP adopting a kid, and that kid getting a single “#1 dad/mum” mug for fathers’/mothers’ day. They leave it on the breakfast table before their parents wake up. What happens next is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Fathers, Best Days.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was adorable.

In his life, Aleks had experienced a lot of good days. They included that one day he’d treated himself a really expensive jacket, his ninth birthday when his parents had gone all out and bought everything from his list and that one evening he’d found a penny on the floor in the street. Those weren’t all of his good days but Aleks thought of them as some of the highlights. They weren’t his favourites, no, those would be far too petty for his favourite days. Aleks could list his absolute favourite days on one hand. They included the most intimate, precious and special occasions. Some were cliché and others were so unique to Aleks that he’d rarely told another soul. He didn’t have a particular order for them as one simply did not outrank the other. They were all so special that Aleks didn’t think it fair to number them. It was a little difficult to do.

 

 

There was Aleks’ first trip to a theme park. It was a school trip. There was a reason for it, Aleks was sure, but what that was he really couldn’t remember. Aleks had been fourteen years old, spotty and he had barely any friends. That did not matter on such a fine day. Everyone was just so excited that they had all banded together as one rather than break off into different groups. They couldn’t all get on one ride together. So instead they dominated the lines of each one like a swarm of school children which they were. Aleks was scared of a lot of the big rides. He was one of the few who chickened out on almost all of them that had a loop and an ascent higher than a building. Aleks remembers clearly the tallest rollercoaster with the most loops. He stood in line with his friends until the very end… and he didn’t chicken out.

 

 

Aleks remembers clutching so tightly to the safety bars that his knuckles had turned white. Everybody around him had been laughing and celebrating but Aleks had been on the verge of turning his pants brown. When the ride had started, Aleks had been close. Throughout every loop, every drop and even slight turns Aleks was screaming and terrified. When the ride had stopped and he and his friends had been released, Aleks felt entirely different. He felt the rush that all of his friends had been describing. Aleks felt brave, reckless and wild. After that, Aleks wasn’t scared of any roller coaster and it was actually now his favourite outings. It was one of the best days of his life.

 

 

Another time had been when he met James who had now become his husband. Aleks had been walking home in the rain, huffing and puffing because his father had refused to come and pick him up. His mother had been working and Aleks couldn’t be bothered to ask anyone else. He hadn’t brought a coat and his jacket was soaked through. Aleks bitterly cursed his parents for not being there when he needed them and for the coat he’d left behind. His day at school had been horrible as well. They’d told him senior year would be full of pranks but it seemed that the joke was only on him. His work had doubled and Aleks felt buried underneath his books. He hated school and could not wait to leave. There was nothing keeping him there.

 

 

As Aleks muttered and huffed, the rain suddenly stopped. He looked up in awe – perhaps someone, somewhere in that damn grey sky had heard his grumbling and taken pity on him. Aleks looked up and found that the sky had indeed changed colour. It was blue and spotted in white. It was clearly made of plastic as well. Aleks stopped and the ‘sky’ went forward for a moment before it stopped with him. Aleks looked to his left to see another boy, around his age and much dryer than Aleks was.

“Thanks but I’m already wet.” Aleks said to the boy. He recognised him but could not place a name to that cheeky, annoyance invoking face.

“Yes but I’m keeping you from getting wetter, you dirty mare.” The boy joked as they started to walk again. Aleks held back his laugh because he didn’t want to indulge this other guy.

 

 

“You’re an idiot…” Aleks paused. What was this damn boy’s name? The boy smiled.

“James,” He introduced, “my name is James. I was your science partner last year but clearly, not a memorable one.” James laughed. Aleks felt rather guilty.

“Oh, no – I’m sorry. School has been getting to my head lately.” Aleks confessed.

“Yeah, I know the feeling. What’s your studying strategy?” James asked conversationally. They were nearing Aleks’ house. Aleks shrugged.

“Grab a book, some alcohol and pray?” Aleks said. James shook his head with a slight smile.

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” James hummed. Aleks’ house was in front of them now, “why don’t we study together? That’ll probably help.” James suggested. Aleks nodded.

“Yeah, that sounds cool… maybe I’ll remember you this time.” Aleks grinned.

“Hey, don’t be so rude – next time I won’t share with you my umbrella!” James said as Aleks disappeared inside.

 

 

James was very memorable. So memorable in fact that James rarely ever left Aleks’ house. Their studying at first was quite effective. Then it evolved into something that wasn’t quite studying that involved lips, hands and other things that weren’t really required for maths. It head led to another one of Aleks’ favourite days or evenings rather. James was Aleks’ first and vice versa. It was awkward, weird and not exactly the most enjoyable of things but it had been theirs. They’d laughed about it afterwards as they held each other’s hands and basked in the glory of young love. Aleks’ mom would later discover the weird stain upon his sheets but she wouldn’t question it. There was nothing she could say, especially after finding the used condom in the trash. At least they were safe, she had thought.

 

 

They got better at it and on their wedding night, it was another one of Aleks’ favourite nights. He’d just married the love of his life. Their suits were crumpled on the expensive floor. Aleks’ dad had paid for the room and promised to cover the bill. James had opened the first bottle of champagne and Aleks had eaten all of the nuts in the room.

“I love you,” James had told Aleks for the thousandth time. It had never meant as much as it did then. Aleks wasn’t a soppy person and he hated it when James told him he loved him. He hated reciprocating it as well but tonight was an exception.

“I love you too.” Aleks replied as he mentally added it to his favourite days.

 

 

When they’d adopted their daughter, it was certainly one of Aleks’ best days. He’d cried and James had laughed at his soppiness. Aleks had caught him later that evening crying too. It had been months since they had first applied to adopt. They’d suffered through awkward visits from social workers and extensive questioning. They’d never have anticipated how hard it was to adopt but neither of them wanted to give up. When they finally got assigned a child, they couldn’t have been more excited. She was three years old, addicted to chocolate and so well mannered it was insane. She was perfect, their little Alice. They loved her and Aleks knew at once that their family was complete.

 

 

Today was another day that Aleks could add to his favourite days. It was father’s day and he’d woken up before James and their daughter. On the table there was a cliché father’s day mug. It had a large, red heart on the front with ‘word’s #1 dad’ written in black font on it. Aleks had immediately scooped it up and cooed at how cute it was. James must have taken their daughter out to get it for him. It was so cute of him to do something like that for his husband. Aleks felt guilty for not doing the same for him. He assumed he could get away with just popping out to town and grab James a chocolate bar or something. James would be okay with that.

 

 

“What have you got there?” His husband asked with a smirk as he entered. Aleks’ stirring must have woken him up. James made his way over to Aleks and placed his hands on his husband’s hips. Aleks hummed as he was pulled into an awkward hug.

“A mug that says #1 dad.” Aleks said proudly. James pretended to look shocked, the silly man, and took it from Aleks’ hand. He regarded it for a moment before beaming at Aleks.

“Aw, thanks love – that’s so cute of you.” James hummed. What? Aleks was confused.

“I thought you got it for me.” Aleks confessed. James shook his head.

“No, Alice must have got it herself… why did she only get one?” James asked the question they were both thinking.

 

 

Before they could squabble with one another Alice decided to join them. She took one look at what they were holding and frowned. She stormed over to them and snatched the mug from James’ hand.

“What are you doing with grandpa’s mug?” She accused. James frowned.

“But it says number one dad?” James told her. Alice shook her head.

“No, it says grandpa. Grandpa said it’s grandpa’s day today. You can’t touch it, you’ll break it.” Alice huffed before she put the mug back into its place. James and Aleks stared at it enviously.

“I’m going to kill your dad.” Aleks whispered to James. James shrugged.

“So will I if he hasn’t got us mugs too.” James muttered. Aleks decided that this day perhaps didn’t make it on his favourite day list.


End file.
